la familia de mi madre
by black-witch1
Summary: cla historia de una familia... concocida....
1. Default Chapter

1 ".."pensamiento  
  
2 -…- dialogo  
  
[…] metidas de la autora  
  
3 Capitulo 1: conociéndose  
  
Tom miro fijamente las plataformas 9 y 10, eran las 10:20, luego miro a María Ana quien le sonreía, él le devolvió la sonrisa; María Ana era una de las monjas del orfanato donde Tom vivía y se había ofrecido para llevarlo a la estación…  
  
déjeme aquí hermana - dijo Tom calmadamente - yo se que hacer - la monja lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules  
  
bueno, como quieras, entonces…- se agacho hasta estar a la altura de Tom y lo abrazo fuertemente - te vendré a buscar a fines de junio-  
  
Claro - musito Tom.  
  
Se quedo en el mismo lugar hasta que su "amiga" salió de la estación, cuando estaba preguntándose por enésima ves "¿qué tengo que hacer? Y ¿dónde queda la plataforma?" choco con alguien  
  
¡cuidado!- rugió mirando al suelo.  
  
al levantar la vista se encontró con una niña (aparentemente de la edad de él), se paro rápidamente, y miro fugas a la niña.  
  
  
  
Te lastime – pregunto esta visiblemente preocupada.  
  
Ton no contesto, "tiene linda vos" penso "y ademas es bonita" completa fijándose por ves primera en el cabello largo y rojizo que aprecia fuego, en su cara blanca como la nieve [gran contraste…¿no?] y unos hermosos ojos pardos, cuando miro al lado de ella vio que con su mano derecha agarraba el mango de un carrito que tenia un baúl y encima ¡una lechuza!  
  
¡oye! – grito ella al fijarse que Tom la miraba - ¡ estas sordo!, te pregunte si estas bien…- él volvió a la realidad de un tirón.  
  
si, estoy bien – dijo – y no estoy sordo – mientras se movía la oreja con una mueca burlona  
  
es que… bueno yo …no contestabas – se defendió la niña  
  
¿eres una bruja? – pregunto Tom hiendo directo al grano  
  
¿eh? , ¿por qué lo dices?, quiero decir…¿cómo se te ocurre? – pregunto asustada  
  
solo lo digo porque vi tu lechuza y.. – escogió las palabras – yo también lo soy  
  
¡enserio! – grito la niña, todos los que pasaban por ahí los miraron – bueno, quiero decir es una alegría.. porque… - pero antes de que pudiera continuar Tom la paro  
  
¿sabes como entrar a la plataforma? – pregunto con vergüenza  
  
¡claro!- dijo ella - ¿tu no? – Tom negó con la cabeza – mi papa me lo a dicho antes de irse – él la miro extrañado – es que trabaja en el ministerio y lo llamaron de urgencia- explico ella. - ¿vas a primer año? Por que yo si  
  
también yo – respondió él  
  
- ¿eres de familia muggle?- pregunto, como acordándose de algo  
  
por que lo dices – se comenzó a ver incomodo  
  
por que no sabias como entrar a la plataforma – dijo ella con alegría – por eso…a mi realmente no mi importa  
  
soy mitad y mitad – explico él – mi padre es muggle y mi mama era bruja  
  
era…entonces ella esta… - dijo la chica  
  
muerta …si – respondió Tom triste – pero tampoco vivo con mi papa – agrego al ver que ella iba a preguntar algo- el… murrio cuando yo era un bebe – mintió porque no le apetecía decirle a una extraña que lo había abandonado  
  
ohh lo siento – dijo ella dolida – yo no quería  
  
no te preocupes – la tranquilizo el, y cambio el tema - ¿cómo es que se…  
  
..entra? – termino su nueva "amiga", Ton asistió – lo único que tienes que hacer es ir directamente a la barrera entre las plataformas 9 y 10, vamos , hagámoslo juntos  
  
ton se puso al lado de ella mirando la barrera y caminaron normalmente, cuando estaban llegando al muro desaparecieron y aparecieron frente a una gran locomotora roja.  
  
  
  
Bienvenido a hogwarts express – dijo ella  
  
Excelente - dijo Tom, miro su reloj 10:50 - ven vamos a buscar asientos.  
  
Se instalaron cerca del final del tren, minutos después el tren se puso en movimiento, pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella se pego en la frente y risueña lo miro  
  
  
  
¿cómo pude ser tan tonta? – dijo al fin  
  
¿eh? – Tom no sabia a que se refería  
  
es que… estaba pensando que podíamos ser amigo – dijo ella  
  
¿y? – realmente no sabia a que quería llegar  
  
…¡nisiquiera se como te llamas! – exclamo ella  
  
ohhh.. – él tampoco se había dado cuenta  
  
bueno, me llamo… – comenzó la niña – Elizabet Mc sher… ¿y tu?  
  
Ton Riddle – dijo él.  
  
  
  
Ta,ta,ta,tannn…  
  
Les gusto???…digan que si…lo odiaron???….  
  
Dejen un review…o si no , no sigo (como si quisieran que siguiera) 


	2. bienvenidos a hogwarts

1.1 CAPITULO 2: BIENVENIDOS A HOGWARTS  
  
Tom y Elizabet pasaron horas hablando de ellos mismos y de sus familias. Cuando paso la bruja con las golosinas Tom sabia que Elizabet era huérfana de madre como él, que su padre era el jefe de una sección en el ministerio, que tenia un hermano 1 año menor que ella y que provenía de una antigua familia de magos. Por otra parte Tom le había contado que su madre solo vivió lo suficiente para ponerle el nombre, que toda su vida había estado en un orfanato, que un mes atrás se presento un agente del ministerio y lo acompaño a comprar sus cosas y…como se sentía tan a gusto con ella , le contó la verdad sobre su padre.  
  
sabes – le dijo ella mientras le pasaba una rana de chocolate (que el miraba extrañado) – el nombre de tu madre me suena …"Ana Crish"… pero no se donde  
  
¿enserio? – pregunto Tom – me gustaría saber algo mas de ella  
  
te propongo algo – dijo Elizabet – al llegar a Hogwarts buscaremos en los anuarios ¿te parece?  
  
Claro "Eli" – respondió él  
  
"Eli"??? – pregunto "Eli" molesta  
  
sip, Eli – Tom se dio aire de superioridad - así te diré yo, nadie mas…¿de acuerdo?  
  
De acuerdo – dijo después de pensarlo – Tomy  
  
No diré nada – dijo algo mosqueado  
  
Bueno – y para cambiar el tema - ¿sabes algo de Hogwarts?  
  
Tom se paro y saco algo de su baúl  
  
Compre "historia de Hogwarts". Las siguientes horas las pasaron hablando de las casa del colegio y en que casa deberían ir ellos. Cuando anocheció llego un joven de unos 16 con el emblema de gryffindor en su túnica  
  
Llegaremos en 10 minutos – dijo el chico – será mejor que se pongan las túnicas.  
  
Luego de diez minutos, Tom y Eli se apresuraron a salir del tren.  
  
Los de primer año – se escuchó la vos de un hombre – los de primer año por acá – repitió  
  
Tom y Eli fueron donde estaban los gritos, se encontraron con un hombre corpulento de mediana edad  
  
¿Están todos? – pregunto – bien, vamos. Caminaron por un sendero – después de la colina verán por primera ves a Hogwarts  
  
ohhhhhhh- Tom no pudo reprimir su asombro.  
  
Llegaron al lado del lago y se subieron a unos botes.  
  
Cuatro por bote – grito el hombre.  
  
Cruzaron todo el lago y se metieron a un muelle subterráneo, luego subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a la entrada principal del castillo.  
  
Los de primer año – dijo el hombre serio – profesor Dumbledore  
  
yo los llevare desde aquí  
  
los jóvenes siguieron al profesor Dumbledore hasta una pequeña cámara vacía  
  
  
  
bienvenidos a Hogwarts- comenzó el profesor – el banquete de comienzo de año se realizara dentro de poco. – continua hablando sobre el sistema del colegio y las casa [cosas que no pongo por falta de entusiasmo] - así que espero que sean pacientes- cuando termino de hablar salió de la habitación  
  
Los demás niños comenzaron a producir un molesto ruido, todos hablaban de lo nervioso que estaban, Tom, en cambio, se sentía profundamente molesto porque adoraba la soledad y el silencio. desde que recordaba había estado solo, odiaba a los niños del orfanato tanto o mas como odiaba a las monjas a la única que "quería" era a la hermana Ana María, ya que ella había estado con el desde el día de su nacimiento y era la única que lo aceptaba con lo "extraño que era" por que por eso estaba solo, por que era "extraño". Por ese odio el había creado una careta de indiferencia que solo podían romper pocas personas; la hermana Ana y últimamente Eli… la miro, ella conversaba calmadamente con un chica, se veía hermosa, todavía se preguntaba que podía haber echo ella para que él bajara la guardia y le contara todos sus secretos. Volvió a la realidad cuando uno de los niños lo empujo.  
  
  
  
Cuidado - rugió realmente no le gustaba ser amable  
  
Lo siento - se defendió el joven .antes de que Tom le contestara volvió el profesor Dumbledore  
  
Formen una fila y síganme por favor – dijo el profesor . Tom se puso atrás de un chico con cabello alborotado y detrás de él se formo Eli.  
  
El profesor comenzó a caminar delante de la fila , cruzaron el hall y entraron al gran salón. Este estaba iluminado por cientos de velas que flotaban en el aire , había 4 grandes mesas, en donde estaba el resto de los estudiantes. Sobre las mesas había platos y copas de oro. En el extremo del salón había una gran mesa donde estaban los profesores. El profesor los formo para que quedaran de espalda a la mesa alta.  
  
Todos estaban mirando al cielo cuando el profesor Dumbledore puso un taburete de cuatro patas enfrente de los de primero , y encima de ese un viejo sombrero de mago…[no voy a poner la canción , porque no tengo imaginación para esas cosas]  
  
Cuando el sombrero termino de cantar todo el gran salón estallo en aplausos. El profesor se adelanto con un gran pergamino en las manos  
  
cuando yo los llame deberán ponerse el sombrero para que los seleccione – dijo y comenzó a llamar gente hasta…  
  
Malfoy, Marcus – un chico de pelo rubio platinado y rostro puntiagudo se sentó y puso el sombrero, cuando este toco su cabeza grito – Slytherin  
  
Era de esperarse – Tom escucho murmurar a Eli  
  
¿por qué? – pregunto confundido.  
  
Porque todos los Malfoy han ido a Slytherin – el la miro confundido – eso me a dicho me papa , ademas …. – no pudo terminar por que el profesor la llamo  
  
Mc sher, Elizabet – dijo Dumbledore  
  
Luego te cuento – Eli fue a sentarse en el taburete nerviosa, estuvo como un minuto antes de que gritara - Gryffindor  
  
  
  
La niña fue a sentarse en la mesa mas alejada de la derecha y le hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano, el profesor Dumbledore seguía nombrando niños  
  
  
  
Potter, Alex – el chico de cabello alborotado que estaba delante de Tom camino hacia el sombrero, cuando se lo puso este grito – Gryffindor  
  
Obvio – dijo la niña que estaba mas cerca de Tom  
  
¿por qué obvio? – pregunto Tom cortésmente  
  
como que por que – dijo la niña, Tom puso cara de enojo – ¿no lo sabes? – el movió la cara negativamente – los Potter son descendientes de Godric Gryffindor – explico ella poniendo cara de "obvio" – entonces todos los Potter irán o irán a Gryffindor  
  
ahhhhh – fue todo lo que pudo decir Tom hasta…  
  
Riddle, Tom – al escuchar su nombre camino lentamente al sombrero y escucho una voz en la cabeza.  
  
Hunnn, esto es difícil, tienes harto potencial, eres trabajador, inteligente tienes valor pero…aquí hay algo mas …ohhh, un heredero…eso me aclara las cosas aunque, no eres de sangre pura creo te desempeñaras bien en esa casa, te corresponde… - Tom iba a decir algo cuando – Slytherin – se escucho en todo el salón.  
  
Camino lentamente hacia la mesa que estaba aplaudiendo, se sentó y miro hacia la mesa Gryffindor - Eli lo miro con cara apenada, el le devolvió una peor "es cierto", se dijo " estamos en casas rivales, no podemos ser amigos" bajo la vista y recordó lo que había leído en Historia de Hogwarts "solo los sangre pura van a Slytherin" se dijo "pero yo no soy sangre limpia" al final de la cena (no había escuchado el discurso del director por estar concentrado en lo que iba a hacer , decidió "nunca diré mi origen , si esos quieren ser puros sangre limpias, yo seré uno de ellos y juro que odiare a los muggles, sangres mezcladas y estudiantes de otras casas", levanto la vista y se topo con Eli "bueno" medito "con algunas excepciones, se permitió una sonrisa burlona.  
  
  
  
Cuando iba saliendo…  
  
  
  
Tom – él reconoció la voz pero siguió caminando  
  
¡Tom! – escucho de nuevo, poco después lo tomaron del brazo, sus compañeros le quedaron mirando, el le dio una mirada fría, Eli se estremeció  
  
bueno – comenzó ella – solo quería decirle que si todo iba a seguir igual  
  
No – dijo cortante él, Eli estaba a punto de llorar – yo no puedo juntarme con la escoria que son los Gryffindor.  
  
Pero, pero – ella estaba completamente nerviosa – somos amigos. Tom soltó una risa despectiva  
  
Yo no puedo ser amiga de basuras que no están a mi altura - dijo con voz gélida – y eso es lo que eres – dicho esto se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia las mazmorras. Eli salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los de primer año de Gryffindor.  
  
*** Tom***  
  
En el camino sus amigos lo felicitaban por su carácter, pero Tom no se podía sentir peor, había tratado pésimo a su amiga. Una ves acostado se dio cuenta que no podría dormir si no arreglaba las cosas con Eli, el problema era que no sabia donde buscar. Ese detalle no le importa y salió sigilosamente del dormitorio, subió al hall y …lo que voy le devolvió la sonrisa perdida.  
  
***Eli***  
  
subió lentamente hacia la torre Gryffindor, cuando estaba acostada echo a llorar como pocas veces lo había echo, necesitaba , no, quería una explicación de Tom pero, el era un Slytherin ¿dónde buscar?. Debía hacer algo, o al menos intentarlo. Se vistió , salió por el cuadro de la señora gorda y bajo al hall… sonrío.  
  
  
  
*** los dos***  
  
se miraron directamente a los ojos, Tom noto que Eli había llorado y se culpo por ser el responsable. Camino lentamente hacia ella y la abrazo.  
  
perdóname .- fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.  
  
Quiero una explicación - replico ella con voz fuerte.  
  
Bueno lo que paso fue… – Tom le contó toda su resolución  
  
Estoy de acuerdo – dijo ella al fin – pero con un cambio - él la miro confundido – quiero que nos juntemos algunos días, no quiero que esta amistad muere, no se por que pero contigo me siento feliz.- se sonrojo levemente  
  
A mi también me pasa – dijo él sin mirarla a los ojos – eres la única persona que a logrado que me abra frente a ella sin ataduras- después de unos momentos continuo – es hora de irse.  
  
Cada uno tomo rumbos distintos, pensando que esa era y seguiría siendo una amistad inigualable…  
  
**********  
  
les gusto?  
  
en el próximo capitulo…sabrán por que se llama como se llama… 


	3. HALLOWEEN

QUE TIERNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…ESTE CAPITULO ME SALIO MUY…..  
  
PERO LES TOCA LEERLO.  
  
CAPITULO 3: HALLOWEEN  
  
Se ve una mujer mirando detrás de una puerta; dentro del cuarto hay un hombre riendo frente a la chimenea, de espaldas a la puerta  
  
Noooooo – grita la mujer, abriendo la puerta de golpe.  
  
¿QUÉ??? – el hombre se gira y clava su fría mirada – no es lo que parece, es solo que… - trata de excusarse, cambiando totalmente la expresión de la mirada.  
  
Me usaste, todo este tiempo me usaste y yo que te quería , es mas, yo te… - la mujer sollozó silenciosamente.  
  
Yo TE AMO Eli.. – la voz del hombre sonaba desesperada  
  
"TE AMO" – escupió ella – eso suena raro ahora - después de una pausa prosiguió – escuche todo Tom, escuche como te reías…  
  
no , no me reía de ti, tu entiendes , son apariencias, tu sabes yo… - pero no pudo terminar, la mujer se acerco lentamente y le pega una bofetada - NUNCA, TE PROMETO NUNCA VERAS A TU HIJO, YO ME OCUPARE DE ESO- antes de que el pudiera responder, ella desaparece  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````  
  
NOOOOOOOOOO – Eli despertó sudando, era la 6º ves en dos meses. Se levanto y miro su reloj 7.00 " bueno, si ya estoy despierta…", cuando termino de arreglarse bajo al comedor, "lindo decorado" , se dijo mirando las calabazas que colgaban del techo halloween rio, ya llevaba 2 meses en Hogwarts, dos meses de conocer a Tom y dos meses de tener ese sueño, su cara se torno sombría cuando se sentó en la mesa Gryffindor (mirando a la mesa Slytherin), no se lo podía explicar, pero sabia que eso tenia que ver con ella pero…¿por que?. Levanto a mirada tratando de despejarse y vio a Tom entrando acompañado de sus "amigos", sus miradas se cruzaron solo unos instante pero fue suficiente para entenderse [que linda unión], Eli se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la biblioteca., una ves allá se sentó en una de las mesas mas alejadas y se puso a leer. Minutos mas tarde llego él.  
  
¿si? – pregunto ella burlona - ¿se le ofrece algo?  
  
Ehhhh – Tom le sigue el juego – que me escuches y dejes de leer – ella dejo el libro y lo miro a los ojos.  
  
¿Qué paso? – pregunto al notar que él estaba extraño  
  
encontré algo – saca un libro de su mochila, ella lo mira confundida – en el anuario del 38' mira – le extiende el libro, Eli lo toma y lo ojea  
  
Es decir… - comienza – tu mama salió de Hogwarts en 1924. ellos estaban buscando en los de 1926  
  
Sip – él estaba radiante de alegría – aparece una foto y todo, le quita el libro, busca una pagina y se lo vuelve a pasar. Eli lee:  
  
(Arriba) Ana Crish , casa: Slytherin. Materias favoritas: Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Frase más común: ¿Por qué?. Apodo: Anita. Mejores amigos: Alicia parkinson (Slytherin) y Mattew prescot(gryffindor). Se define: alegre, cariñosa y muy chistosa. La definen: la loca de nacimiento, muy buena amiga y buena para guardar secretos…  
  
¿Y? – el espera su aprobación, ella solo abre bien los ojos - ¿qué te parece?  
  
¡Es genial!!! – dice sin medir el volumen de sus palabras – es decir – sus mejillas se ponen coloradas – ahora podemos contactar a sus mejores amigos y …  
  
Pedirles que me hablan de ella – termino Tom sonriendo.  
  
Si – afirmo ella – y pasando a otro tema, ¿por qué ayer estabas tan distante? – lo mira directamente a los ojos.  
  
Es que – él no sabia que decir "¿cómo decirte que soñé contigo?" – tuve problemas con Sprout - en cierto molo era verdad. Botánica era la clase que menos le gustaba.  
  
Ahhh – Eli no estaba convencida – ¿vas a tomar desayuno? - pregunto para no incomodarlo.  
  
No, tengo que ir a clase – dijo él mirando su reloj - ¿qué te toca?.  
  
Historia de la magia, con Ravenclaw , ¿y a ti?- dice ella tomando su mochila y parándose del asiento  
  
Transformaciones con los Hufflepuff - dijo el con cara de asco.  
  
¿todavía te cae mal Dumbledore? – pregunto Eli  
  
si, no se porque siempre me mira como… - medito Tom – esperando que me equivoque, no se.  
  
A mí me cae genial, es bien simpático - comento Eli cuando salían de la biblioteca – bueno, adiós…  
  
Nos vemos esta noche, no lo olvides - le recordó el – después de la cena.  
  
Cada uno siguió rumbos distintos. Mientras caminaba Eli recordaba que siempre era así, unos minutos juntos y después cada una por separado para guardar apariencias pero ella sabia que debía ser así "que se pensara de un Gryffindor y un Slytherin amigos" se repetía cuando su enojo llegaba a extremos. Era verdad que muchas veces se veían en los corredores y él la insultaba, pero las cosas no llegaban a mas, ella había cumplido su parte del trato y no decía que Tom no era sangre pura "pero eso que importa", dijo mientras se sentaba en su acostumbrado asiento al lado de Alex, realmente le caía bien ese chico, y le pegaba a la mesa  
  
  
  
¿pasa algo? – pregunto Alex  
  
no, nada - ella lo miro – es solo que recordé algo desagradable.  
  
Ahhhhh , bueno – Alex se volvió y comenzó a hablar con un amigo suyo.  
  
Así paso el resto del día, sin ningún problema. Tom recordaría por años esa noche, la mejor de su vida (hasta ese momento). Había infinidades de cosas para comer y la música y las conversaciones eran amenas. Sin saber como llego el final de la cena, Tom levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de Eli, se dedico una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió. Cuando la cena termino Tom se dirigió rápidamente a la sala que se encontraba al lado de la biblioteca (era su lugar de encuentro), 5 minutos después entro Eli., Quien venia con una mueca de asco.  
  
  
  
¿Qué paso? – pregunto él  
  
Nada importante – Eli estaba visiblemente enojada- solo , que nada me sale bien. – el la miro interrogante – quiero decir que tus "amigos me estaban molestan por que me tropecé y Alex me ayudo a levantarme  
  
y por que ese… - Tom estaba enojado y no sabia porque – te tenia que ayudar.  
  
Por que es mi amigo – dejo Eli – no me digas que estas celoso – soltó una suave risa.  
  
Estuvieron juntos alrededor de 30 minutos. Luego cada uno fue hacia su habitación. Eli no podía dormir, tenia soñar de nuevo, pero 1 hora después cayo en un sueño intranquilo.  
  
  
  
´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´  
  
Bien , bien – la vos del hombre era fría – un heredero, excelente.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
¿qué les pareció?…las respuesta de los review, las pongo en el próximo capi..  
  
lo siento si no explique mucho la cena de Halloween, pero eso no es relevante en la historia…ademas ….el próximo capitulo será de meses después… 


End file.
